Falling inside
by Aryia-elle
Summary: Small Tidbit: We all know what Edward would do if Bella died but what would Bella do? A story about overcoming loss, friendship and inevitably death.
1. Chapter 1

Okay….I wanted to do a VERY short story about what would happen if…..( drum roll please) EDWARD DIED!!!!! O MY! I was reading some fan fiction and I was thinking….hey we all know what Edward would do if Bella died but what would BELLA do??!!!

Just so you know…..Bella is human in this tidbit of a story and it will be from JACOB BLACK's POV and BELLA SWAN's POV I will inform you when it is THE END… cause it may not seem like the end…or maybe it will just depends where this story goes. J m

Oh and in this story please try to imagine Bella as Emily Browning are wonderful ausie actress and Jacob as my hotness idol STEVEN STRAIT!!!!

Again: I do not own Twilight the book version (L) and I am happy to say nor the Movie franchise (J)

So here it goes lights, camera, ACTION!!!!

Oh an it might see a bit confusing but Bella is quite distraught and confused.

**BELLAPOV**

This wasn't happening. It was impossible. He was no, no,- HE IS- indestructible. I fell to my knees sobs contorting my body violently. Wake up, WAKE UP! I shouted to myself, but my heart, my soul knew I was awake and what I was seeing here was real. BUT HE CAN'T BE GONE! I shouted to myself. HE'S NOT, HE'S NOT-my chest heaved and I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't breathe spit and tears run together as I tried to control my breath. Blood was now pooling into my mouth and I forced myself to stop biting my mouth. I was falling in a giant pit of darkness, my breath getting shorter and farther apart. 'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!' The words came out as a high pitched wail. I was going in darker and darker into myself, something greater than the haze, the numbness I once had, something I believe will be final. Someone was shouting my name, shaking me, but I couldn't, didn't understand. There was nothing but pain, a tearing, ripping pain that was like none I'd ever faced before, enough to if not kill me, drive me into an eternal madness, unable to comprehend anything but the pain. I remembered the darkness, the numbness that I once had and reached and found it deep within, and enwrapped myself inside of it welcoming it like a long lost friend and left this world and it's harsh reality behind.

**Okay I know that was REALLY short but I just wanted to give you a bit to see if you liked it. If you did and you wanted me to keep writing it REVIEW AND SAY SO! If you thing it's dreadfully awful please REVIEW AND SAY SO! **

**This tidbit relies on you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for everyone who read my story! THANKS!! It got higher hits on the first day than my other story has gotten so far! But PLEASE PLEASE review! I want to know what you like what you don't like what I shouldn't do etc. Please I love it when my stories are read and I love it even more when they are reviewed!**

**Okay so here are my favourites (but not all) fan fiction stories ( TWILIGHT ADDITION):**

**One Night by MyMoon - if a comedy, lemon filled, drama is what your needing**

**You Flipped My World by ElectricGirl - And awesomely written flipped up story!**

**Sell My Body To the Night by E. Cullen - an angst drama filled love story *lemons***

**Ex Factor: Bella and Edward by AngelAtTwilight - A crazy drama about lemons and love ( but mainly lemons ****J) but is the bomb and has a great plot and is awesomely written.**

**Save You by socact - Reading it says it all!**

**Okay so those are a few really good stories to read, ALSO if you can always check out my other story Fighting the Past which is really good! Anyway if you do have a story and it's not running so great (like some of mine) tell me what it is and I read some and hey, if I like it (which I probably will) I'll give you a shout out! But PLEASE review!!! Okay so I will stop rambling now start the story. Lights Camera ACTION!!!**

**JACOBPOV**

The second I saw what had happened I knew I had to get her out of here. With the battle raging on it was definitely not a safe place for breaking down, which I knew that is what she was doing. I mean I was shocked, beyond shocked really. Edward Cullen dead? The sentence seemed completely impossible. But yet that was the harsh reality of the situation, and I knew if I didn't get Bella out of here this instant she might get killed or worse kill herself. I called her name a few times a shook her gently. Her eyes shown with a grazed distant look as if she wasn't really there, tears and dirt covered her face caking on a mask of disaster. Her hands were bloody and raw, holding herself as if to keep her body from falling apart. I scooped her up in my arms, she made no reaction, just continued to stare off into the distance. Running, running faster than I thought possible I reached my house and burst thru the door. Charlie and Billy, shocked began asking questions, I stormed thru and ignoring there questions, kicked open my bedroom door ( So hard, if flew off the hinges and landed with a thud in the middle of the floor.)

'Bella!' I whispered.

Shaking her gently after I placed her on my too small bed. No response. By then Charlie and dad had entered the room. Charlie immediately ran to Bella's side.

'Jacob! What's going on? What's wrong?' Charlie yelled.

Words seemed to have left my mouth and I just stared at him blankly. What could I tell him? That Edward got in the middle of a vampire battle and watched as the guy she loved was torn to pieces and tossed un-ceremonially in to a fire, all because she couldn't listen and stay put for like 5 mins.? No I couldn't tell him that, I could barely tell myself that.

'God damn it Jacob! What the hell happened?' screamed Charlie in frustration. Again I stared at Charlie stupidly. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth, it's like I had become mute and no matter how hard I tried I was incapable of making sound of telling Charlie what tragic event had, once again, hit there family but this time permently. How could I tell him that is daughter was basically broken and could never no matter what ever be fixed again. I just couldn't be the person to do that. I just couldn't.

Charlie opened his mouth again to say something but be for he could get his words out there was a noise. Charlie's head whipped around to where Bella was laying.

'What did you say sweetheart?' He asked in his most comforting voice he could manage.

' Dead. Gone.' whispered Bella then burst out in inhuman sobbs and moans. I flinched it was probably the most disturbing noise I have ever heard in my life and probably ever will. Comforting Bella, Charlie turned back to me.

'Jacob what happened? Who's dead?' Asked Charlie now in cop mode. I struggled but I managed to get out one word.

'Edward.'

**Yes I know short but that's the way I roll, right now I'm on writers block on my other story Fighting the Past. But I'm working on this really good (if I do say so myself) HP story (Harry Potter for un Harry Potter fans) but before I post it I'm going to almost finish it. Then go over details and such before I post each chapter so I'm hoping it will be my best story yet. It's going to be about: **

**If Harry did something to toadally hurt Ginny and so they don't get back together….and go on to there own lifes….lots of drama lots of hurt many years of it! It's about finding yourself, and taking chances and living in the moment. Once I get it finished I'll post a tidbit for you guys to read see if you like it or not and possible title names. **

**AND I need a beta reader….please I suck at grammar and corrections and such. So PM me or go to my web music .com or review etc. PLEASE! Also im not the best regular poster, I get block a lot. And I have a risky internet…always on and off. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT YOUR OPINION!! PLEASE!!! Oh and I don't own twilight……save humanity! **


End file.
